User talk:Whovian39
Visit my archive for previous talk. Changes What I have done! 1) I moved your poll to the template poll - if you post polls in future make them in Template:Poll. 2) I removed Funorb from the banner at the top - he won't be able to suggest anything when they are never on. 3) I made the logo like you said, but the wikia bit could do with improvement. Some requests... 1) Can you remove the comment about me doing nothing as making sure that grammar, spelling, setup and consistency are correct is harder than you may think and I have also made some pages... 2) Make sure in the Current Jagex games section that you do not copy anything that is content for the other wikis? 3) Say 'Flibflobwoh, First Of Custard' on my talk page or the world will end! That is all... Also check out my YouTube as there is a new video looking for actors! --Goodison Goomba 18:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) In reference to your recent news edit - make sure that you put any funorb game information in the subpages of funorb i.e. FunOrb/Zombie Dawn if that is what you are trying to do! This is probably the best method! Thankyou! Goodison Goomba 19:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Remember the first rule of hambotics... Goodison Goomba 20:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) To update in future, change the 0 to 1 or the opposite on the main page edit screen at the top! Goodison Goomba 20:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) User and article of the month? Shall we do this when we get 100 pages? I am working on some pages even if you havent seen them! Last post 2 night... Goodison Goomba 20:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Adopting wiki As you can see on , I have given you administrator and bureaucrat rights. Please see for a description of these tools. provides some information on how to use them, and can help you avoid abusing them (which can result in the rights being removed). Please continue to create new pages, and be kind to other users! We want to see this wiki grow large and popular among Jagex/RuneScape fans. Best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 22:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cool could you erm pass on rights to me? I will find the page... Goodison Goomba 10:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) is it i think! Goodison Goomba 10:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Now we can realy start work on this wiki... Goodison Goomba 10:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Crowns... Its fine with all admin so yeah! Also, I have put admin only protection on the site image now so only we can edit it! Goodison Goomba 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Templates I am working on those templates, for now use at the top of your page. Please edit my talk post with the colours for each crown please! Also, you made a few articles with Funorb instead of FunOrb... Goodison Goomba 14:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) In reference to the FunOrb content, would it be possible to combine it all into the FunOrb page and put a new subsection for each i.e. Zombie dawn as then you can still link to it yet it does not turn this wiki into the FunOrb one... Just a thought, I can do it if you just say the word... Goodison Goomba 15:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC)